


Beautiful Soul

by ShootingStar13



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: 5 Things Within a 5 Things Fic, 5+1 Things, Aang is Obvious, Age Difference, Aged-Up Character(s), Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Assassination Attempt(s), Azula (Avatar) Redemption, Background Relationships, Blink And You Miss It Slash, Boys In Love, Canon Compliant, Child Death, Declarations Of Love, Developing Relationship, Drinking & Talking, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Episode: s01e13 The Blue Spirit, Episode: s03e13 The Firebending Masters, Episode: s03e21 Sozin's Comet Part 4 Avatar Aang, Everyone ships them, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Festivals, First Kiss, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Hair Braiding, Hugs, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Inception - Freeform, Light Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Men Crying, Mutual Pining, Original Character Death(s), Post-Canon, Protective Azula (Avatar), References to Depression, Romantic Fluff, Scars, Stuffed Toys, Vomiting, Zuko is oblivious, blink and you miss it - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:14:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24812155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShootingStar13/pseuds/ShootingStar13
Summary: Zuko and Aang's relationship transforms over the years but one thing stays constant, Aang has always thought there was something beautiful about Zuko and when he's given the chance to say it aloud, he's not afraid to admit it.Or the five times Aang has told Zuko there is something beautiful about him and the one time he confesses and directly tells Zuko that he's beautiful.
Relationships: Aang/Zuko (Avatar), Minor or Background Relationship(s), Sokka/Suki (Avatar), Toph Beifong & Katara
Comments: 43
Kudos: 574





	1. Beauty in Sword Fighting

Zuko’s eyes blink open but all around him is darkness. His head is pounding and his body feels sore. He's tried and he can't remember much of anything that's happened in the past day but the last thing that he can remember is that he was trying to rescue the Avatar and get him away from Zhao's clutches. He can also remember that they were quickly becoming surrounded on their way out of the Pohuai gates before he was hit with something sharp and hard, an arrow probably, given that the Yuyan Archers occupy the Pohuai Stronghold where Zhao was keeping the Avatar for the time being.

But despite the massive headache, Zuko's mind and body decide on waking up, so either the rescue he remembers had all been a really strange dream (a dream that Uncle would try to decipher and tell him was his subconscious showing him his true nature or something) or he'd gotten hurt and has been unconscious since he was hit. The latter causes him to bolt up because now he's worried that he's been captured by Zhao too. And if he was currently injured and partially unconscious on Zhao's ship, he would be half-way back to the Fire Nation by now. But that's not the worst-case scenario that comes to Zuko's mind right now; because if his mission has in fact failed and if he and the Avatar are in Zhao’s custody, then Zuko won’t be able to regain his honor and his father will be extremely furious with him for screwing up and disappointing him yet again. But what else is new?

Zuko wonders what his punishment will be this time. Will the rest of his face get burned too? Will he face imprisonment? Or will he face death? 

It occurs to Zuko that his father is not merciful enough to sentence him to death. 

Once the panic subsides, Zuko feels his hand clenching around something cool and soft and he quickly realizes that he’s not sitting on the cold floor of a metal cell of a naval ship rolling over the violent currents of the vast ocean on route to the Fire Nation. No that's not the case because he's fine?

He's safe?

He's somewhere else then?

He's outside?

Zuko then figures it out that he's sitting on the ground, it's lumpy, hard, and cool like he's sitting on a mound of dirt. So then he's currently sitting outside somewhere while Zhao's shitting himself for losing the Avatar and the masked being responsible for infiltrating one of the most secure Fire Nation military bases to rescue him. 

The thought of that brings Zuko a slight moment of joy.

But then he realizes that someone is shifting beside him and Zuko withholds the groan he wants to let out as he turns his aching head to see who's sitting next to him. 

All he sees through blurry eyes is a shadowy bundle of branches covered in moss with a pair of legs sitting criss-cross on top of them, but then he looks up and is met with a pair of concerned yet cautious eyes. 

It’s the Avatar. 

Zuko then realizes that if he's with the Avatar then they’d both managed to get away from Zhao, his forces, and the Yuyan Archers at the Pohuai Stronghold. But what he doesn’t know is if he got away with his identity intact. 

However, it seems that after Zuko got hit, the Avatar took it upon himself to 1) not leave him behind and 2) find them shelter to rest for a bit after the long night they've had. Zuko hates that he's now somehow in the Avatar's debt for saving his life. 

“I didn’t know you knew how to use swords.” The Avatar says quietly once he realizes Zuko is awake, but despite the softness of his voice the sound rings in his ears and sends painful waves throughout Zuko's skull.

Zuko doesn't speak but instead finds himself laying back down. It appears he's most likely fallen over instead of voluntarily laying down because the Avatar gasps and he inches closer towards him with a growing look of concern written all over his face.

"Are you okay?" The Avatar asks him. 

Zuko only shrugs, but he's unsure why he gives the Avatar a response in the first place, so he blames it on his head injury.

The Avatar chuckles a bit as relief erases the concern from his expression, “That's good..." He mutters, voice trailing off as if he's lost in thought on what to say next.

It seems he manages to find the words once more because he speaks again.

"Thank you, for uh, saving me?" The gratitude is framed more like a question rather than a statement, "um...ah...your sword fighting was pretty cool by the way..."

The Avatar rubs the back of his head as he speaks and his voice continues trailing on and off, and Zuko doesn't know if that's because he's losing consciousness again or not. But his eyes are heavy and the headache he's got is persisting, so he figures that that's the case then. 

"I might not know what sword fighting is supposed to look like these days..." the Avatar says with a more serious and confident tone than before, "but your form is very beautiful.”

Zuko, however, doesn’t respond to the compliment because the drilling pain against his skull begins to worsen and all he wants is to go to bed. 

But he wants his bed. He wants his bedroom in the palace back. He doesn't want to put up with the sorry excuse for a bedroom he has on his ship. He misses home and he's reminded that he still has the opportunity to go home now that he knows that both he and the Avatar aren’t in Zhao’s custody like he feared earlier. 

Zuko can still hear the Avatar speaking but finds himself closing his eyes again as merciful sleep washes over him.

When Zuko wakes up again, it's because of the sun rising in the distance. As he comes to, he finds that he's still laying on the dirt, but now he’s got a thin, scratchy, and raggedy blanket gently placed over his lap. To his right, the Avatar is still talking to him like he’s been conscious and listening to him this whole time. But he hasn't, so he doesn't understand why or for how long the Avatar has been talking to him like he was a silent therapist. 

“You know what the worst part of being born over a hundred years ago is?” The Avatar asks but doesn't give Zuko any indication to actually respond to his question, so he doesn't, “I miss all the friends I used to hang out with.” He says quietly, sadly. “Before the war started, I used to always visit my friend Kuzon. The two of us, we'd get in and out of so much trouble together. He was one of the best friends I ever had, and he was from the Fire Nation just like you.”

Zuko doesn't speak but stays still, now listening to the Avatar talking to him. But he feels a weird sensation in his gut as he speaks about the past. Zuko is aware, that before the war, there’d been a time of peace amongst all four nations, that the Southern Water Tribe was just as populated as the North, that the Air Nation was still around and thriving, and that people from all over the world traveled to various other nations and made friends with people of different ethnicities with little or no fear or hesitation. 

But things are different now and Zuko doesn’t know if it’s a bad thing or not. But he won't dare admit that aloud.

“If we knew each other back then, do you think we could have been friends too?” The Avatar asks him. 

Frustration finally catches up and erases Zuko’s longing to succumb to unconsciousness once more. So instead of answering the Avatar's question, he firebends at him which causes the kid to yell and leap high into the air to avoid the flames. He attacks the Avatar, not with the intention of capturing him, at least not right now, but with the intention to scare him enough to make him go away so that he could leave Zuko alone to wallow in his pain and bitterness for a while. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapters 2 and 3 should be uploaded today too, so look out for them!


	2. Beauty in Dancing?

It’s after they meet the Firebending masters; Ran and Shaw, and get back to the Western Air Temple that Zuko finds himself in a state of complete euphoria. He finally has his bending back and now he knows the secret to firebending or well he knows the old way of firebending that existed before it devolved into the evil form of bending it is now.

Zuko now knows that fire and firebending doesn't just have the ability to bring death and destruction, but like all types of bending requires balance, and is capable of bringing light, warmth, and even life. And finally knowing this, finally feeling this, is enlightening, liberating, and a hundred-ton weight of crushing guilt and shame being lifted off his shoulders all at once. 

It's during dinner that he and Aang decide to show what they learned on their trip to the rest of the team. The others were curious, maybe even anxious to figure out what they learned so he and Aang decide that the best way to show them is by doing the firebending form they showed to the masters. 

“With this technique, the dragons showed us, Zuko and I will be unstoppable,” Aang tells the others as they applaud their demonstration of the form and Zuko feels a small rush of pride and accomplishment from the Avatar’s kind words. Zuko realizes early on that Aang always has something nice to say to him or about him and Zuko kind of hates how much he enjoys the little compliments and praise from the kid. But he's happy with how easily and how quickly his friendship with the Avatar has grown because he had been right when he asked Zuko just a mere four months ago if there was a possibility that they could be friends. 

The applause from the others then begins to cease when Sokka speaks up, “yeah, that's a great dance you two learned there.” 

“It's not a dance. It's a firebending form.” Zuko tells him. 

“We'll just tap-dance our way to victory over the Fire Lord,” Sokka says dismissing Zuko and waving his finger around in a twirling motion. 

Zuko groans, “It's a sacred form that happens to be thousands of years old!”

“Oh, yeah‌?" Katara grins, "what's your little form called‌?” She asks with an ‘I already know what it’s called’ tone to her question.

“The Dancing Dragon…” Zuko sighs, defeated, as the others start laughing. Even Aang laughs along with the others and Zuko sits down and rolls his eyes. However, the light-heartedness of the teasing and innocent laughter is different from what he's used to when it comes to joking around withing interpersonal relationships, and it's nice, he realizes because now he knows that people can tease others without being malicious about it. Which is a completely new concept that he's trying to get accustomed to and comfortable with. 

The laughter dies down when dinner is served and the conversations begin to drift to other topics, but the comradery stays among them. Zuko doesn't talk much during mealtimes, but he enjoys listening to whatever conversations are spoken around the fire. He also enjoys that there's no pressure to need to actively listen to what is being said. Zuko also likes that there's no pressure to nod or shake his head at appropriate times, no pressure to sit-up straight, no pressure to only eat in small and slow bites, nor is there any pressure to only eat in small portions. Best of all there is no fear of sudden angry and disappointed scolding from his father, hostile mockery from his sister, loud arguing between his parents, or bowls and cups (and sometimes even arms) breaking from his father's violent outbursts. He can just sit and eat without the weight of expectations on his shoulders or fear of getting in trouble or getting hurt.

“100 years ago, dancing was something everyone just did...even in the Fire Nation it was normal..." Aang says aloud, earning the attention of everyone around him. "When I would visit my friend Kuzon we would go to the Summer Sun Festival and they had tons of dancers!" He continues, a smile being to form on his features. "It was so amazing how they could move so fluidly, like a waterbender, and their footwork was as solid and strong as an earthbender, and yet were also light on their feet like airbenders. Sure the dances were Fire Nation in origin, but they required movements and skills from the other bending types too." 

“But when you went to school in the Fire Nation you had to teach a bunch of kids how to dance since it's not normal there anymore.” Toph points out, waving her spoon in Aang's direction. 

Zuko stills upon hearing this, he had no idea Aang had been in the Fire Nation at all during his and his friends' travels, let alone gone to Fire Nation public school of all places. He wonders how they managed to evade getting caught. He wonders how they could just wander around a Fire Nation town without raising suspicion because it was painfully obvious they weren't Fire Nation. How are they so fucking lucky? How is it that they are so reckless and yet still manage to get away from getting into any trouble because of said recklessness? Zuko figures that their luck has something to do with fate or destiny or something butting in and pushing them in a way that would allow them to stay on the path to victory against Ozai no matter what they did or said during their adventures. 

Zuko doesn't know if this knowledge should impress him or enrage him. He figures the former should be the emotion he should be feeling given that he's trying to be good, no matter how bad he still is at being good. 

“I just hope I can help teach more Fire Nation kids the dances that were popular back then and hey, maybe I could even come up with some contemporary dancing!" Aang muses.

"Ah yes, the first new law implemented by the Fire Nation post the Hundred Year War is mandatory dance lessons with the Avatar who defeated their precious Fire Lord," Sokka says, sarcasm dripping in his tone. 

But it seems Aang doesn't get the sarcasm because the next thing he says is, 

"That's a great idea Sokka! And since Zuko will be royalty again by then he can be my first student!” Aang grins in his direction, hope beaming off his person. 

Zuko can’t help but snort at that statement, finding the notion of him learning to dance to be extremely ridiculous. 

“Never, in a hundred years will you ever get me to dance,” Zuko says as he folds his arms over his chest and sends a firey glare in Aang's direction because he would not be swayed into dancing, even if Aang asks with wide-eyes, a tremble of his lower lip, and alligator-possum tears streaming down his cheeks. Because Zuko will never dance, ever, even if dancing meant saving his own life from some evil dancing spirit, he’d rather die than make himself look like a fool. 

Aang gives Zuko a small frown and in fact, does a wobble of his bottom lip as he gives Zuko a pleading look. But the pout quickly dissolves and turns into a small grin. 

“If you're worried about embarrassing yourself, everyone is clumsy the first time they dance," Aang says. "Besides, I bet you’d dance beautifully,” Aang adds and Zuko feels his heartbeat quicken in his chest. He then quickly looks away from Aang’s gaze, because he doesn’t want the young Airbender to see the small blush that's beginning to form on his cheeks, even if he appreciates his kind words of encouragement, Zuko isn't going to give him the satisfaction. At least not yet. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3 will be up after this one!


	3. Beauty in Scars

In the week leading up to his coronation, Zuko's health is heavily monitored by his friends after he took the wrath of Azula’s lightning bending to his chest. Katara comments that, even without magical spirit healing water, he’s recovering a lot faster than Aang had when Azula shot him. 

Aang makes a comment that Katara’s healing abilities are better and stronger than they were then, which is why they didn't need the spirit water for him, but Zuko knows that even though Katara enjoys the compliment of her skills, she's not convinced that that's the reason why Zuko is healing remarkably well. 

Toph comments on how Aang was a bit more vulnerable when he had been shot, being in the Avatar State and all, and Sokka says it’s because Zuko actually tried redirecting the lightning that he wasn't as badly hurt as he could have been and its this reason that Aang got hurt the worst since he didn’t even know how to firebend in the first place, let alone redirect lightning. But despite the theories, the others are able to come to a consensus that they're just glad that Zuko is on the road to recovering from his injuries and so long he's alive and healthy then they're happy. 

And though he really appreciates the sentiment, he can't help but feel a bit bitter that he has yet another scar to wear on his skin. Zuko hates that he has yet another permanent reminder of the pain he’s survived at the hands of his sadistic family. He hates that he has yet another mark of burnt flesh marring his body for the rest of his life. 

But he can't bring himself to completely blame Azula for this scar. The blame he holds towards her is unlike the blame he holds against his father for his other scar. Because his sister is just as much a victim of his father's abuse as he is. Which, is why he decides that, instead of prison, she should go to a hospital to receive care for her mental health. He just hopes that she tries her hand at redeeming herself as he has done. 

But he knows it won't be easy helping her, since she was held completely under Ozai's influence, with no second or third party at her aid, and so he'll have to be patient with her. He'll have to take his uncle's approach to help her help herself and only hope that she sees the light someday. 

It's the day before the coronation when Katara suggests that he de-stress in a sauna for the afternoon, telling him how the steam will help relax him so he doesn't aggravate his wounds with the stress she knows he's currently under in anticipation for tomorrow. So Zuko agrees. But then Sokka says a sauna would benefit them all, so Zuko decides that they could rearrange the spare master bathroom in the palace and create a sauna for them all to relax in.

Everyone is then given a task. Toph bends the rocks into the fire-safe rock-pit that Sokka and Suki put together. Then it's Aang's job to firebend at the rocks to heat them until they’re hot enough for Katara to bend some water onto them, creating steam throughout the entire room. Zuko is given the fairly simple job of getting towels for them all since it isn't too strenuous of a task and he knows where the good towels were kept anyway. 

With the room closed off to trap the steam in, and the chairs laid out around the now hot rock-pit, the six of them sit out around each other like they used to sit around the campfire together on Ember Island. 

Sokka and Suki are seated across from Zuko but close to each other, within arm's reach and they're both digging through the basket of essential oils trying to find a scent they like in order to add a little flavor to their sauna. Toph is seated to Zuko's right and she's earthbending together a combination of coarse pebbles and mud in a deep wooden bowl to create a mud-mask mixture for everyone to put on if they so choose. Katara is seated diagonally from him and is passively trying to bend the steam instead of the water itself, just to test her abilities while Aang happily encourages her. Zuko decides to just sit back and allow himself a moment to relax, hoping that tomorrow goes well. He has a speech prepared in his head and everything is planned to show the world and the Fire Nation that things are going to change and for the better. 

Aang sits closest to Zuko but he doesn’t have the energy in him to talk much, as he can already feel the steam relaxing his muscles and lulling him to close his eyes. He's tired, but he still manages to stay awake and listens to his friends musing about the future and making small conversation with each other. It's nice for a change to just revel in the peace and relaxation of each other's company in the steam-filled bathroom with no sense of impending doom weighing on their shoulders. 

Zuko glances up and looks at Aang, he notices the similar lightning scar Azula gave him just months ago in Ba Sing Se and he bites his lip, a wave of guilt washing over him. He sees the similarity of the shape of Aang's scar and his own. And though he hates the thought, Zuko finds himself a little grateful that someone else knows the pain he felt when he was struck by lightning, because it's a whole different pain than just getting burned. It's like getting stabbed with a sword made entirely of white fire, the hottest fire there is, and though the presence of fire should just cauterize the wound, it doesn't, and the searing pain just spreads through your veins and throughout the rest of your body beyond flesh and bone, keeping you in a state of complete agony until the volts of electricity finally give up their assault on your body. 

Just thinking about it again hurts his chest so Zuko tries not to think about it anymore, but he can't help but hold his gaze on Aang's scar. 

“We have matching scars now,” Aang says, taking Zuko out of his head when he notices him staring. He then gently places his fist in the middle of his chest. “Mine is shaped kind of like a radish, I think.” And he laughs at this, like the idea of being permanently marked doesn’t revolt him, doesn't anger him, doesn't terrify him. 

“What’s mine in the shape of?” Zuko finds himself asking, though he's not sure why he's asking this, so he fixes the blame on the comfort and stress-free environment of the sauna. 

“Sokka says it looks like someone threw paint on you," Aang tells him with skepticism. "But I think it looks like a star or maybe the sun." Then Aang's grey eyes travel from Zuko's scar to meet his eyes instead. "It’s kind of beautiful actually..." Aang says softly and the words both confuse and flatter Zuko. Because beautiful is the last word he'd used to describe any scar, let alone the one seared onto his chest like a hot-iron brand on the flank of a walrus-ox. 

"And it's kind of fitting too," Aang continues, "that the Fire Lord has a mark in the shape of the sun over his heart. It's like a blessing from Agni, telling you that you're meant to do this, lead your people to greatness, and help make a change in the world.”

Zuko is taken aback for a moment, Aang's words playing once more in his head as he contemplates their meaning. He can't help but agree with him, even if it's just a little bit. So he flashes a small smile of gratitude towards Aang and Aang returns the smile before turning his attention towards Toph who boldly announces that a game of truth or dare would be a great game for them all to play right now. But of course, no one objects and when Zuko is dared to do the Picken Dance by Sokka, he gets up and dances, laughing as he flails his arms like wings and makes horrifically undignified oinking sounds. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you've enjoyed the first half of this series!


	4. The Beauty of Hair

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From here on out the story, both is and isn't running with the canon from the comics. I kind of just pick and choose what needs to be included and what doesn't.

On the year anniversary of the end of the 100-Year-War; Zuko finds himself in Ba Sing Se and he's celebrating this anniversary of peace with his friends and his Uncle. He’s not solely here on Fire Lord business which is why he isn't wearing the entirety of his regal garb at the festival. However, he is wearing his crown and his best most-casual outfit so that, once he's done doing his official duties, he can take off with his friends and comfortably move around the crowded streets of the city while still looking the part of royalty. 

Under the mid-morning sun, he makes a big speech with Aang and King Kuei, and the crowd around them cheers and applauds at the end. But once Zuko and Aang have finished their speech with the Earth King, they head off together in search of their friends, as they can now spend all afternoon, evening, and night off-duty and just enjoy themselves at the festival. 

It's just a bit after lunch when he and Aang manage to catch up to the others, who are sampling different foods from the various food vending booths scattered around in this specific area of the city, where the bulk of the restaurants were and vendors had access to their ingredient, utensils, and ovens without the need to pack up their whole store. Zuko and Aang see Suki and Sokka first. The couple is holding hands, staring lovingly at each other, and sharing one of the newest delicacies created in the Earth Kingdom, ice cream. According to King Kuei, it's frozen sweet cream churned with additional flavors added to it. He also highly recommends trying it, so Zuko makes a mental note to try some later on. 

Next to the happy couple, Toph and Katara are bickering over something, but it doesn't seem to be of too much importance because Toph immediately separates from Katara and rushes over to attach herself to Zuko, giving him a tight hug around his arm, an act of affection he's grown very accustomed to. Zuko asks the young earthbender how her day's been and she grins at him, wickedly, and just sticks her tongue out at him, showing off the unnatural green-tint of the muscle. 

"Isha new candshy." She says with her mouth full of hard candy. She swallows down the candy before speaking again, "it turns your tongue the same color of the candy. According to Sokka, it's green, but to me, it just tastes like apples." 

And Zuko would normally be disgusted with Toph's display of unapologetic grossness, but he's far too happy seeing her and the others to bring himself to be completely grossed-out. (Or given the oogies as Sokka says). Instead, he chuckles and asks her if she's willing to share for him to try out the tongue-color-changing candy. And Toph nods before she goes over to Katara and digs her hand into one of the older girl's bags and pulls out a smaller bag that's full of individually wrapped candies.

Toph asks him how many he wants and Zuko asks for just one. 

Tentatively, Zuko unwraps the candy and pops it into his mouth and after a few seconds, the flavor begins to make his tongue and cheeks tighten.

The candy is really sour. 

And it seems like the sourness of the candy has him making a face because Sokka starts laughing when he looks over at him. Suki kindly asks him if he's okay and Zuko nods, lips smacking around the ball of candy. It's really good, he decides, and figures he can buy some during the festival to bring home with him. 

Zuko makes an undignified sound as he sucks on the candy and Toph laughs when she hears it, telling him how improper he's being for a royal. So Zuko maneuvers the candy into a pocket in his cheek, to make sure it doesn't fall out when he proceeds to stick his tongue out at Toph, he makes sure to exaggerate the sound so she knows what he's doing.

This earns him a disgusted groan from Katara, "please don't encourage her." She sighs, a slightly scolding tone to her voice. 

"Hey Twinkle-Toes, what color did Sparky get?" Toph asks, which confuses Zuko because Toph's blind and doesn't even know what color even is. But he figures its just one of her jokes, to get the Airbender flustered when he suddenly remembers she can't see. 

But Aang grins and asks Zuko to stick out his tongue again, so he complies, figuring it won't do much harm. 

"Hm...his is purple." 

"Purple, so it tastes like those sweet berries we had at the Western Air Temple?"

"Probably, But it could also taste like that medicine you accidentally drank a couple of months ago." Aang shrugs and the explanation causes Toph to grimace. 

"Why don't you get a taste and find out," Sokka suddenly says with an eyebrow wiggle.

Zuko sputters at Sokka's suggestion and nearly chokes on the candy in his mouth as he does. Katara is at his side quick and she gently pats his back through his sputtering and then turns to yell at Sokka for trying to kill him and ask the Water Tribe Siblings argue, Suki chuckles a bit and Toph laughs loud enough to gain the attention of prying eyes and ears of some of the other festival-goers.

When Zuko manages to stop coughing, he takes a careful bite down on the candy and swallows the pieces, because he isn't about to risk nearly choking again. Then he looks to Aang and realizes that the Airbender's face is beet red and but it seems that the others don't take notice of this. 

So Zuko gently elbow's Aang and sends him a small smile, "I'm sure Sokka didn't mean anything weird by that." He tells his friend and Aang slowly nods, the flush of his cheeks quickly disappearing. 

After Suki manages to get Sokka and Katara to call a truce, Toph suggests where to go next, “I want to play some of the games," she says with a grin and everyone agrees with the idea so the six of them leave the food serving area and head off into the direction of the game booths.

They manage to go uninterrupted, despite being in the presence of the Avatar, make their way to some of the bending specific games. The varieties of games are a bit overwhelming for Zuko, so he opts to watch the others as they play, laughing and smiling along with them as they manage to excel at games that are made to be rigged so more people spend more money playing them in hopes of a prize.

Toph manages to win herself a couple more bags of candy from a stone stacking game while Katara wins herself a little koi fish from a water bending game where she had to bend a constant stream of water to inflate a balloon until it popped, she was up against four other waterbenders and managed to finish first which led her to win the pet fish, which she gifts to Sokka who decides to name the poor thing, Koi-oshi.

As for Aang, he uses his airbending as an advantage in a non-bending specific bubble blowing game and wins himself a bunch of rolls of various stickers, which he ends up putting all over his arms and face before moving on to decorate the arms and cheeks of his friends with those same stickers. 

"Here, a Komodo-Rhino for you Sifu Hotman." Aang grins at him as he takes Zuko's hand presses the sticker onto the back of his hand. "And a Tigerdillo too." He says as he adds the second sticker to the back of his other hand. 

Zuko laughs and thanks Aang for the stickers, he notices that Katara is wearing an Otter-Penguin on one cheek and a Puffin-Seal on the other while Sokka has a Saber-Tooth Moose Lion on his shoulder and Suki is wearing the Unagi on her forearm. Toph is decked out in various stickers of Badger Moles, Air Bison, Fire Ferrets, and Singing Groundhogs. 

"Wait, I got one more for you," Aang says as he takes off another sticker from the sheet. Aang grins as he reaches up and gently places the sticker on Zuko's right cheek. "There, a Turtle-Duck, since I know they're your favorite." He says and Zuko smiles and offers Aang a soft, 'thank you,' before he's suddenly dragged away from the Airbender by Sokka insisting he'd play the flamethrower game for him to win him an inflatable sword. 

Zuko tries not to dwell on the moments between him and Aang that are far too intimate for two people who are just friends, so he pushes it aside and focuses on winning Sokka the sword. 

Zuko and the rest of the gang make their way away from the bending games and find themselves at the non-bending game booths and they all branch off to find stuff they want to play or prizes they want to win. Zuko realizes that these prizes are a lot more expensive than the others, which means the games are possibly even more rigged than they normally would be. 

“Oh, Sokka, you should win me a stuffed bear with your throwing skills,” Katara says as she grabs her older brother around his arm not currently occupied by his girlfriend and ushers him away from Suki and towards one of the ball-throwing game booths which is making a show of all the stuffed bears, claiming that they're all approved by King Kuei for their likeness to his bear Bosco. 

“Oh! win me one too!” Toph yells as she goes after them. 

“Suki! Babe, save me!” Sokka cries over to the other woman and she giggles before following after them, asking Sokka if she could win her a stuffed bear as well. 

“Is the bear actually stuffed or is it just a toy?” Aang asks with a look of worry in his eyes as he watches as four of their six disappear from their line of sight. 

“It’s a toy, don’t worry Aang,” Zuko reassures him, placing a gentle hand on his shoulder. He notices then, just how much taller Aang is now than he was a year ago. And he finds it hard to believe that Aang is only 14-years-old and is already this tall. Zuko had been shorter than Aang was at 14 but now he doesn't think he'll grow much more beyond the height he currently is given that he's a few months past his 17th birthday and is nearly a full-grown adult. But Aang is still young and still has growing to do and Zuko's mentally kicking himself at the realization that Aang could be taller than him one day. 

Zuko and Aang decide to go in the direction that the girls dragged Sokka off too and once they manage to find him, they realize that it seems that Sokka is making headway with winning the girls their bears. He's got great aim, always has, and he's already taken down a stack of six tin bottles with just a couple of soft-balls and has already won Katara her bear. 

"One down two to go!" Sokka calls over to them with a prideful grin and Aang gives him two thumbs up in encouragement. 

Zuko grins and then looks around at the other booths to see if there's anything he or Aang would like to try their hand at. He looks up and sees that, at the booth next to the one Sokka is playing at, there are a stuffed Turtle-Ducks and a stuffed Air Bison as prizes in the neighboring game booth. Zuko's eyes widen and he pats Aang on his shoulder to gain his attention. Aang looks away from Sokka's show of greatness and looks at Zuko and asking him what he wants to show him. And Zuko points his gaze across at the other booth and the two toys hanging from hooks above a ring toss game.

Aang’s face lights up when he sees the prizes and he quickly takes Zuko's hand and drags him towards the booth. Zuko isn't even aware that they're still holding hands until Aang lets go of it before he steps up to take his turn at the game. Zuko watches as Aang quickly reaches into his pocket and places four silver coins down on the forest green painted wood of the game booth. The guy running it smiles and hands Aang eight rubber rings to toss onto the tin bottles which lay beyond the Airbender's reach on the tabletop behind the booth-tender.

It’s no surprise that Aang succeeds at the game with ease and little effort put into the task, and Zuko grins, watching Aang both amaze and frustrate the booth-tender since its evident that he won’t be able to scam Aang out of all his money just to win a stuffed toy. 

“Which one would you like?” The guy asks with a defeated sigh. 

“The Turtle-Duck please,” Aang says and Zuko is taken aback by this, he was certain Aang would try to win himself the Air Bison instead. 

The booth-tender nods as he reaches up to take the toy off the hook and then gives Aang the stuffed Turtle-Duck. Aang beams as he takes the toy into his hands and then he bows, thanking the booth-tender before he turns to Zuko, with the stuffed toy in hand. 

“Here you go, Hotman.” Aang smiles, handing out the toy towards Zuko.

Zuko blinks and hesitantly takes the toy. 

“That is the one you wanted right?” Aang quietly asks, a little worry wobbling in his tone. 

“Yes...well, I mean...I just thought you would be winning the stuffed Bison for yourself…” Zuko stammers and tries to hide his flushed face and stutter behind the soft faux brown fur of the toy in his arms. 

“Nah, I got the real deal waiting for me at home.” Aang grins, rubbing the back of his head. 

Zuko chuckles and squeezes his arms around the stuffed toy. 

“Thank you, Aang, I appreciate it,” Zuko says with a smile and Aang smiles back at him. Zuko offers to win Aang something but Aang declines and says that he's happy with other things he's won for himself. But Zuko makes a mental reminder to find at least a small gift for Aang. 

When they walk away from the ring-toss booth they go to check on Sokka and the girls at the ball-toss booth and find that Sokka has been successful in his feat of getting the three girls their stuffed bears.

“Aww, Zuko, your Turtle-Duck is so cute,” Suki says as the two approach the others, “what are you going to name it? I’m naming my bear, Socko.” She grins and then presses a kiss onto Sokka's cheek. Zuko chuckles as Sokka gets a little flustered from the kiss, something that rarely happens to the Southern Water Tribe boy. 

“And I’m naming mine, Rocky,” Toph says as she squeezes her bear. 

“Mine’s name is Dumpling,” Katara adds. 

“I like Mashamaru.” Zuko decides quickly, finding it a little odd to name a toy, but figures its what is the norm and that he just never got to experience the joy of it as a child before. 

And it seems like the name Mashamaru gets a seal of approval when the girls coo at the name, saying it was fitting for the stuffed Turtle-Duck. 

The six of them continue to other games and then onto browsing (or shopping in Sokka’s case) in the booths set up to sell various items and trinkets. Sokka buys himself more bags, saying he needs one for every month because there's variety in style. And of course, he also has to buy matching belts. And as the afternoon turns into evening, t seems like Sokka was the one who did the bulk of any actual shopping before they decide to leave the festival and head off to the Jasmine Dragon to watch the fireworks from the rooftop. 

Uncle greets them as they enter, he's sending the last customers away with their to-go orders and sweeps Zuko into a hug. And Zuko hugs him back before asking him if he'd like to join them on the roof to watch the fireworks. Uncle kindly declines and opts to watch the fireworks from his bedroom window instead and though Zuko offers to stay with him, Uncle tells him he should be with his friends and Zuko smiles before following the others up to the roof. 

On the roof, Suki and Sokka sit with their shoulders pressed together, their knees bent to the side, making the two look like the sides of a triangle, hands intertwined together at the base of their shape. 

Toph is laying down with her head in Katara’s lap while the older girl quietly plays with her hair, creating tiny braids and combing her long fingers through the black strands of hair. Toph looks fairly relaxed and her breathing has already started to slow down like she’s about to fall asleep in Katara’s lap. Sokka calls her out on this and Toph comments that the sound of the fireworks will wake her up when they start anyway so it doesn't matter if she ends up falling asleep or not. 

Zuko sits leaning on the palms of his hands with his legs stretched out in front of him, his hair, slowly coming undone from the topknot he had put his hair in earlier today when he got ready. The sides of his hair blow in his face and every so often he has to tuck the strands behind his ear. His hair has grown a lot in the past year, the length nearly matching length it had been when he was younger, about 12-years-old before he had to cut the majority of it off after the left side was singed off when his father burned him. 

Zuko sighs as he tries to stick his hair back into the knot without completely undoing it, but ends making it much messier than it was previously. So he decides to just keep it that way and deal with it later. 

Aang, on the other hand, is sitting to his right, with one leg out and the other bent, resting his elbow on the curve of his knee and resting his weight on his other hand. Zuko notices Aang watching him mess with his hair and for a moment, Zuko thinks Aang is just looking past him, out in the distance, lost in thought. Until their eyes meet and Aang sends him a smile. 

“Your hair is blowing all over the place.” He points out and Zuko rolls his eyes. 

“It’s these damn Earth Kingdom winds, they’re making a mess of my hair.” He says, his tone far more dramatic than he intended it to be. 

“Hey, don’t shit on the Earth Kingdom,” Toph says, though there isn’t any anger in her tone, at least, there isn’t until Katara bops her on the nose for cursing, telling her she’s too young to be cussing like a sailor. 

“Ladies, ladies, no need to fight over your pretty hairdos,” Sokka says, snickering at his own joke. Though Zuko sends the Water Tribe teen a glare, Suki gets the message from him loud and clear and elbows Sokka in the ribs for his joke. 

Sokka groans and apologizes for the joke but Zuko shrugs, it isn't like he's offended by it, so, instead, he smiles at Sokka and holds back the urge to chuckle as well. 

“If you’d like,” Aang pipes up, “I can fix it for you.” He says, gesturing to Zuko's unkempt hair. 

Zuko contemplates the idea for a second and shrugs again, figuring it won't hurt to have Aang fix his hair. 

“Sure, have at it,” Zuko tells him and Aang beams. 

The Airbender stands up and plops himself behind Zuko, who's adjusted himself into a lotus position. A year ago, if Aang had sat behind Zuko, the young teen would be a whole head shorter than him. Now, Aang is nearly the same height as him and it's weird, but it shows that time moves forward and people change and grow along with the changes of the seasons. 

“Got any specific style in mind?” Aang asks Zuko as he scoots a bit closer to him. 

“Something comfortable to sleep on.” Is what Zuko responds with and Aang nods as he gets to work. 

“Are you all just going to casually play ‘hair salon’ or something?” Sokka asks. 

“Why? Jealous?” Zuko shoots Sokka a grin which Sokka responds to with a pout and a nod of his head. 

“Aww, babe, I can mess with your hair too.” Suki smiles and has Sokka scoot in front of her. She undoes his wolf-tail and goes to work. 

Zuko can feel Aang’s hands carefully undoing his messy topknot, he carefully hands him his crown and Zuko takes it in his grasp and holds it in his lap. He can feel Aang’s fingers running through his hair, gently combing away the tangles, and undoing the knotted strands of hair. The sensation feels incredibly intimate but also really soothing, so he sinks in between Aang’s parted legs and sighs with content. 

“Your hair is crazy soft.” Aang comments. “Smells good too.” 

Zuko is grateful that he’s facing away from Aang because the comment makes his cheeks flush bright red. He quickly recovers from the bashfulness and hopes the dark of the night hid his blush from the rest of his friends. 

“I use an aloe vera and fire-lily scented shampoo and conditioner,” Zuko tells Aang once he manages to speak without fear of his voice squeaking. “My hair is a lot softer now than it used to be..." He muses, "I always hated using the nice soaps when I was young because I thought they were too girly." Then he snorts and adds, "plus sea-travel and living as a refugee and then as a traitor to your nation does absolutely atrocious things to your hair.” 

“One of the perks of being bald is not having to worry about washing your hair.” Aang chuckles and before Zuko can respond, there’s a high-pitched sound flying high into the sky, indicating that the first of the fireworks are being set off. 

Each firework is followed by a booming explosion and the night sky is lit up with sparks and flames in all sorts of different shades and shapes. 

They begin with an array of green and gold to create the Earth Kingdom symbol, followed by a blue and white Water Tribe symbol, two to represent both the Southern and Northern tribes. The next symbol is the Fire Nation symbol in gold and red followed by the Air Nomad symbol in orange and yellow. Zuko hears the sounds of awe from the others as more shapes and colors explode in front of them forming dozens of colorful floral and star-like patterns in the sky. Fireworks have always been his favorite part of any festival, he enjoys seeing the images that a mere bottle of dye and gunpowder can make just by being ignited and allowed to fly into the air. And he can still feel the tug of his hair as Aang works on it in between each firework being set off in front of them. 

The fireworks continue for some time, but not lasting more than an hour, and in their wake, the dark indigo sky is stained with the light gray residue of smoke left behind from the assault of beautiful fiery explosions. 

“Those were so beautiful,” Katara says. 

“Yeah, I really enjoyed the sounds,” Toph responds sarcastically. 

“Hey, I’m the sarcasm guy,” Sokka complains, which earns him a playful punch from Toph, who’s no longer laying in Katara’s lap.

“Fireworks are probably the coolest thing to be invented in the last 100 years,” Aang says from behind Zuko. 

“My favorite was the fan of Kyoshi,” Suki adds. 

“The dragon was mine,” Zuko adds with a smile. 

The rest of the group list off some of their favorites and Sokka offers to describe a couple of them to Toph, who begrudgingly accepts.

Though the firework show is over, the six of them stay up on the rooftop, listening to the rest of the festival going on below them and sitting comfortably in each other’s company, talking about some trivial things and some non-trivial things going on in their lives. It’s nice and Zuko almost wishes time would stop so he wouldn’t have to go back to being the Fire Lord for just a little while so he can enjoy a little bit of the peace he helped fight for. But he doesn’t dwell too much on the longing and instead lets himself live in the moment, soaking up the feeling of happiness now so he can store it away in his memory and save it for later when he needs it as a reminder of why he continues going on, especially during his bad days when his heart needs these memories the most. 

“There!” Aang exclaims, taking Zuko out of his head. “All done.” 

Zuko pulls away from Aang’s lap and carefully pats his hair, he’s wearing a feather braid, one side of his hair is pulled back and wrapped around his head and tied to another braid, which lays down against the back of the length of his hair while the rest of his hair is twisted and elegantly pulled through each other, giving it a wavy, feathery look. It’s loose and out of his eyes and Zuko likes it. 

“Thank you.” He says, turning around to meet Aang’s gaze. 

“It was my pleasure,” the Airbender smiles at him, “you have very beautiful hair, Zuko.” 

And Zuko smiles back, keeping his head low to hide the blush on his cheeks from Aang's line of sight. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so happy my first atla fic is getting read! And thank you all for the kudos, comments, and bookmarks!
> 
> Thank you all for reading! I hope you've enjoyed this chapter.


	5. The Beauty of a Smile

Assassination attempts always leave Zuko on edge, not just because it's an attempt on his life but because it's an attempt on his life by his father's hand and he hates that his father is still trying to kill him and still has the ability to invoke fear in him after all these years.

But what he hates the most is that his father’s, his grandfather's, and his great-grandfather's influence on the Fire Nation and its people is still present like an ugly blight on the bark of a beautiful cherry blossom tree. It threatens to grow and spread until it consumes the entire tree, and no matter how strong the bark is, and no matter how deep its roots are planted, the blight persists, a fungus, set on killing every branch and every flower in its wake. It's a fatal disease that knows no cure unless it can be cut out of the tree entirely.

And it's because of this blight that Zuko can’t get through to the people who still follow behind the ideology of the terrorism, genocide, and destruction the Fire Nation brought to the world under Sozin, Azulon, and Ozai. But it’s not like Zuko hasn’t tried finding a way to get those people who preferred the old regime to change their ways. He’s made serious changes to Fire Nation to encourage people to change and many have been able to make that change. Some people have made it through to the other side far quicker and far easier than others. But the change that Zuko is carrying out still challenges the ideas and morals of so many people, but it doesn't stop him from trying to heal what his fore-fathers hurt in the first place.

Statues have been torn down, history books re-written, laws amended, policies of equity and justice created, military funding cut, the draft abolished, reparations paid, and the truths of every massacre and wrongdoing has been taught and spread to every citizen on even the most remote islands within the light of his reign. But despite all this, there are still people of all ages and backgrounds who long for the Fire Nation to be restored to its great glory under Ozai and it’s come to a point where Zuko has no choice but to arrest and imprison Ozai sympathizers, not just for the sake of his life, but for the sake of his Nation’s chance at redemption and his people’s livelihoods. 

But this most recent assassination attempt has left Zuko physically ill, not because he’s been poisoned, no, because the assassin is only a child.

 _Was_ only a child. 

He was a ten-year-old boy who’d lived four years of his life in a world where the war is over and people are healing from it.

But the child’s father was a general loyal to Ozai. The child's father also decided to put his son up to the task of avenging his quote, "unlawful incarceration" from his prison cell by manipulating the kid into becoming an assassin. 

He was a ten-year-old boy who knew that death was worse than failure. So, just before the assassination attempt, he took a dose of lethal poison and would only take the antidote if he was successful in his mission.

He wasn't.

Zuko had been in shock when the kid was torn off his body, his dagger too big and heavy in his small hands, and was numb when the kid shouted at him, telling him who he was, who is father was, and how he wanted Ozai back on the throne. But the kid was young when Ozai was Fire Lord and yet that didn't stop him from wanting Zuko dead and both their fathers released from prison.

Zuko was ready to help however he saw fit but when the kid went limp once he was in the guard’s custody, Zuko knew there was no longer a chance at helping him. 

The boy's name was Han Li.

He was just a year older than Kiyi. 

He was an older brother with two younger siblings and a mother waiting for him at home. 

He was only trying to make his father proud.

He didn’t know right from wrong. 

He was struggling. 

He was _hurting_. 

He was only a child that too much resembled Zuko in his youth; reckless, impulsive, and yet eager to please, and yearning for his father’s approval. 

Uncle, thank the spirits, was already visiting Zuko at the time of the assassination attempt and had been at his side immediately after it happened, after Han Li died on the healer's table, unable to recover from the effects of the poison in his system, even with the antidote available, because the boy had given up.

He was ten years old. 

His name was Han Li.

He was a _child_. 

Zuko felt sick the moment he left the healers to deal with the child's lifeless body. But before that, Zuko saw fit that Han Li be delivered home to his family for a funeral service and he would be laid to rest with his honor intact. 

The room began to spin once Zuko stepped into the hallway where Uncle was waiting to escort him to his room and he doubled over, his hand clutching his stomach. 

The sickness crept from his gut and up into his throat and then he let out the contents of his stomach all over the floor. 

Uncle was at his side immediately and he rubbed soothing circles into his back as he continued vomiting onto the nice carpets of the palace hallway, but he couldn't stop. He was disgusted with the situation and wished there was something he could have been able to do to help Han Li.

But there wasn't anything he could do.

Han Li was dead and guilt weighed heavily on Zuko's shoulders, crushing him underneath. 

And Zuko knew that the moment he’d locked himself in his bedroom and went two days refusing help from his healers, aid from his maids, food from his cooks, and company form his Uncle, that Uncle took it upon himself to call for reinforcements. 

Suki and Sokka were the first to arrive, three days after it happened, and Zuko managed to look presentable enough and get out of bed long enough to greet them with forced formalities before quickly retreating to his room. He laid in bed that night just listening to Suki and Sokka talking to him from the other side of the door. Thankfully, their words slowly lulled him to sleep, which was something he'd been neglecting since Han Li died. 

Toph was the next to arrive, literally the day after Suki and Sokka, but this time Zuko stayed laying in bed, willfully ignoring the pangs of hunger eating away at his stomach. But then Toph threatened to bend her way into his bedroom, after only a few hours of standing outside the door, by proclaiming she'd break down his door and then stomp her way into his hub of anguish. And though Zuko did not want anyone to see the state of depression he was currently in, he also didn’t want to burden the staff with the mess Toph would make if she did decide to bend her way into his room. So he let Toph in, followed closely by a worried Suki and an uncharacteristically quiet Sokka. 

Katara arrived two days later, Zuko managed to move out of his quarters long enough for him to take advantage of the safe and warm hugs Katara offered to people in his state. Actively seeking comfort, he cried into the crook of her neck and she held onto him tight. Slowly, Toph, Suki, and Sokka joined in the hug. 

Later that night, when she offered her healing abilities to help his headache, Zuko yelled at her, sobbing and violently shaking, saying how Han Li had been the one in need of a healer and he’d failed to help him. 

When he realized the wrongfulness of his outburst, he apologized. But he wasn’t met with frustration, instead, he was given another round of comforting hugs from his friends, which he welcomed, but still couldn't get rid of the shivering that was happening.

The next morning, Zuko threw up again whilst supporting a dangerously high fever. 

His friends worried about him the whole day but knew there wasn't much they could do to help him. 

Aang was the last to arrive. He got to the palace a whole day after Katara arrived. And since Zuko was too weak to move from his bed too greet him, he sent a few guards and his uncle to meet with him. But instead of waiting to be escorted by the guards, Aang ran from Appa's landing pad in the gardens into the palace. He ran, and according to Uncle, Aang's feet were flying as he ran through the hallways until he barged his way through the doors of Zuko’s room.

Zuko watched sideways as Aang leaped over the end of his bed, pushing past Toph who was holding his head in her lap and scooped Zuko into his arms. And as Aang hugged him tightly, Zuko started to hiccup and began crying once more. 

It's been three weeks since Han Li died and since Zuko fell sick and though none of what happened would actually ever be okay, Zuko began to feel better, thanks to his friends and his uncle.

On a cool spring evening, Zuko sits among his friends, slowly eating dinner with them. He's seated on the floor of his bedroom, surrounded by the gang and quietly admiring the mess of pillows, sleeping mats, and sheets that have taken over his bedroom floor. His room has become more of a communal bedroom for Zuko and his friends in the time they've been in the palace. Zuko listens to his friends' conversations and the whole thing reminds him of the days they spent on Ember Island before the comet. Though they're far more closer now than they had been then. 

Zuko stares intently into his bowl of soup, feeling his heart both break and mend at the sight of all his loved ones surrounding him. Zuko signs and inhales deeply before he speaks. He's finally found his voice again, which has been gone for most of his friends’ visit, and he feels slightly guilty for his mood but knows he's got nothing to feel guilty for. 

And that doesn't just apply to his mood. 

“Thank you...for coming when Uncle asked..." Zuko says ignoring the painful feeling of fire forming in his throat from speaking. "I don’t think...I might not have been able to survive these past few weeks alone.” He says, forcing back the wave of tears ready to crash through his heavy eyes. 

“We’re family,” Katara says. “You’d do the same for us.” 

Zuko nods and hums in agreement, bringing his bowl of soup to his lips to slowly drink in the hearty broth. A small bowl of soup prepared graciously by his uncle has been the most he’s eaten in the past three weeks as his appetite hasn’t been the same since everything happened.

“We love you, Zuko,” Suki says with a kind-smile. 

“I love you guys too.” 

“Eww, you’re so mushy now, I miss the days when you were all full of piss and vinegar,” Toph exclaims loudly and then Sokka’s soup escapes from his nose at Toph’s comment.

Everyone laughs at Sokka for shooting soup out of his nose, even Zuko laughs, as he is unable to help the smile spreading across his face before the onslaught of laughter pushes its way through his lips.

“Soup hurts.” Sokka groans with a pained chuckled and Katara grins as she waves a hand of glowing water in front of her brother’s face, gently pressing the palm of her hand against his nose and waiting for it to work it’s healing magic. 

“Better?” She asks and Sokka nods. 

“My turn,” Suki says as she leans over and kisses Sokka on the nose. 

Zuko smiles again at his friends’ display of affection and thinks he’s lucky to have such amazing people on his side to help him through this. Five years ago he only had his uncle, and now, he has a much larger network of support, which he'll be grateful for all his life. 

“Thank the spirits...I was worried...” Aang says quietly, but not quietly enough as he earns himself the attention of everyone around.

“About?” Toph asks. 

Aang coughs awkwardly like he wasn’t aware he’d just said what he did out loud, but it doesn’t seem like he’s trying to cover up what he was thinking because then he says; 

“I was worried Zuko might not smile again…” Aang says ducking his head under the light of the candles illuminating the room. And though Zuko thinks that he’s just seeing shadows, he does notice this slightest twinge of pink appearing along Aang’s cheeks.

"Oh?" Sokka asks his interest now piqued. 

“I mean," Aang continues, "I know it’s a little selfish... but I was worried it would be a long time before I...uh...we got to see Zuko smile again…”

Zuko doesn’t know what to say and instead continues to listen to Aang ramble. 

“It’s just such a beautiful smile..." he says and now it's Zuko's turn to look down and lower his head at the compliment, "I was worried it would be gone for a long time after everything that happened…” Aang mutters. 

"A smiling Zuko is my preferred Zuko." Katara muses as she flashes a grin at him and then Aang. 

"Because Zuko's smile is beautiful and it should be treasured... so I was worried it would be gone for a while," Aang reiterates a bit more confidently and Zuko has to keep himself from sputtering like a teenager with a crush. 

But then there’s a silence that washes over them that lasts for what feels like hours but is only minutes until Zuko decides to set down his bowl and reach over to hug Aang for what seems like the thousandth time since he's been at the palace. 

“You guys always make me smile, no matter how shitty I feel,” Zuko tells him, arms squeezing tight around the Airbender's shoulders. “Thank you for being here.” He says again. "I love you all." He can no longer hold back the tears and so he lets them flow freely down his cheeks. 

Suddenly, Zuko feels the others get up from their seats and they quickly join in the hug, all squeezing each other tightly, ensuring Zuko as well as each other, that they would always be there for one another, no matter what. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lowkey feel like the tenses were all over the place in this chapter but it flowed right in my head, which is what matters, I think lol.
> 
> also, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! The last one will take a bit longer to write, it's a doozy.


	6. The Beauty in Love

Zuko finds himself housing Toph whenever the schooling session ends because she refuses to go home to live with her parents and he honestly can’t blame her. So the seventeen-year-old girl often stays with him in intervals of ten weeks whenever the dojo she teaches at changes curriculum to house the next bending master's teachings. 

And Zuko is glad her students are allowed to go on break because he knows how hard she pushes her lily-livers. 

Zuko also enjoys having Toph over. He loves her, she's like his sister, so living with her isn’t a problem at all. 

But sometimes she says things or does things that can put Zuko into an early grave.

“You know Twinkle Toes is in love with you right?” Toph says, casually, to which Zuko proceeds to almost blow hot tea out of his nose.

Thankfully, he’s more dignified than that. 

But he still finds himself swallowing his drink far faster than one should and erupts into a coughing fit, staring in horror at Toph’s smug smile. 

“Wh—what?” Zuko forces himself to ask after he manages to catch his breath of course. 

“Oh don’t act so surprised.” Toph grins from behind her bangs, which have grown past her chin and are in desperate need of a cut. Though, Zuko’s sure she won’t cut them until absolutely necessary. 

“Aang loves Katara,” Zuko says matter-of-factly. Because he’s aware that at one point in time, the two had a fleeting romance. But now he’s certain that the two are both metaphorically and physically dancing around each other and their feelings for one another. 

Though, Zuko’s pretty sure Katara is dating Haru now.

(Sokka’s words echo in his head as he remembers when the other boy told him last month that ‘Haru with the good stache’ is dating his sister). 

“Wrong, Aang _loved_ Katara, past tense, because their relationship never evolved past a couple of smooches with each other.” 

“So they were going out?” Zuko states to prove his point. Aang and Katara were definitely a couple at one point but he never did witness them acting like a couple. Unless they were a non-PDA sort of couple, and well, Aang doesn’t come across as the kind of guy to keep his feelings muted like that, especially when it comes to physical contact. Even now, in his late teens, Aang drapes himself over Sokka, holds hands with Toph, and always drags Zuko into his bone-crushing hugs. 

“No, Aang _had_ a huge crush on her and she sort of liked him back, and they kissed a few times but he and her both like someone else now,” Toph tells him. 

“Do you know who Katara likes?” Zuko asks despite already knowing. Because all he’s doing is trying to distract Toph because he does not need to talk about Aang’s possible feelings for him. Even though the idea of it makes his heart beat faster in his chest. 

“Are you asking that because you’re interested in her or because you want to diverge from the fact that Aang is so hopelessly in love with you that I’m honestly surprised he hasn’t proposed yet.” 

Shit, she’s on to him, Zuko realizes and completely shoves the rest of her statement out the window of his mind. 

“Aang’s my friend.” Zuko points out, taking another and a much slower sip of his tea. He doesn’t need to choke on it again if Toph decides to say something embarrassing again. 

“Aang may be your friend but he also wants to make sweet, sweet love to you Sparky.”

That does it, those are the words that break the dam. 

“Did tea just come out of your nose?” Toph asks, laughing so hard he thinks tea will come out of her nose next. 

“You’re the worst....” Zuko mutters as he quickly grabs himself a napkin from across the table to wipe the snot and jasmine tea from his face. 

“You love me." Toph chuckles. "And because I love you, I’m dropping the Aang subject...for now.” She smirks and Zuko is thankful for mercy. 

~*~*~

Zuko finds himself walking in the garden one afternoon after a meeting with his council when he sees his mother standing by the pond and feeding the turtle ducks with Ikem and Kiyi. The three of them don’t live in the palace with him, but they often visit, and Zuko is always happy to have them over. 

“Zuzu!” Kiyi exclaims from across the garden, bounding up to him and immediately clinging to his side. 

“Good afternoon Kiyi.” Zuko greets her with a gentle pat on her head before she goes on to talk about her week and what she learned in school.

Thankfully, it seems his education reforms are reaching the schools even in the farthest corners of the Fire Nation. 

When Zuko arrives at the pound, Kiyi leaves his side and takes the old loaf of bread from their mother’s hands so she can resume feeding the turtle ducks for her. 

Zuko then greets Ikem with a bow and finally greets his mother with a hug. When they part, he notices the grin on her face. 

“I apologize in advance…” she says, although the pleased smile in her eyes shows no remorse, “but I was going through the mail, and well, I might have snooped…”

“Mom…” Zuko groans, he wonders what letter of his she read. Anyone of the letters from his friends would be embarrassing, especially the ones from Sokka and Toph, but there’s something in her tone that says it’s not one of them. 

“I had no idea the Avatar was so smitten with you.” His mother remarks and Zuko already knows that his face is beet red and he can’t do anything in time to hide it from his family. 

“Aang’s my friend,” Zuko says quickly, hopefully, to keep his mother from teasing him any farther. Sure, he’s slowly realizing that he likes Aang as someone more than a friend, but he’s not about to do anything, let alone say anything, to jeopardize their relationship that is firmly grounded in the notion that they’re friends. 

“Of course he is.” She responds, holding out the letter in question towards him, and quickly, Zuko takes the scroll from her hands and then hides it in his robes. 

He wonders how much of the letter his mother read. He wonders what Aang could have possibly said to make her think he’s smitten with him. He also wonders why Toph and now his mother both think Aang is in love with him. 

Though, deep down, Zuko wouldn’t actually mind, because then his own feelings for the monk would be reciprocated. 

But for now, he pushes those feelings aside so he can spend the afternoon with his family. 

Later that evening, Zuko finds himself reading Aang’s letter as he eats his supper. 

> _Flameo Hotman!_
> 
> _Touring the Air Temples with the Air Acolytes has been really amazing! The girls have been taking very extensive notes for each Temple and we’ve been collaborating on a plan to restore them! I think we’re really making progress here!_
> 
> _With that said, I miss you and I can’t wait to visit you! I saw the sunrise at the Western Air Temple last week and the mix of yellows and oranges in the sky reminded me of your eyes. It was a beautiful sunrise._
> 
> _Anyway, I hope you’re doing well! I’m doing fairly well myself, but I do wish I could be with you, I know the last couple of visits haven’t been the best, but I know one of these days we’ll get a couple of days together without any problems._
> 
> _I probably just jinxed it huh? Oh well, either way, I’ll be able to see you and I think it’ll make up for whatever happens._
> 
> _With Love (and Hugs!) and Forever Yours,_
> 
> _Aang_

Zuko can see now, where Aang’s friendly words could be mistaken as romantic flattery, so he understands where his mother is mistaken. But he still can’t help the blush on his cheeks as he re-reads Aang’s words. If he were a more hopeful person, he’d ask Aang if his words held any deeper meaning. But Zuko knows Aang is just a good guy, kind-hearted, optimistic, and unashamed to speak his mind, or in this case, write them out. 

~*~*~

Zuko doesn’t know how he, a 21-year-old man, ended up getting roped into “Girl’s Night” with his sister, Suki, Katara, Ty Lee, Mai, and Toph but he knows it’s not because he’s the one with the funds readily available to splurge on them. Because all six of them make enough money on their own. 

So he figures it's because he’s less of a gross guy than Sokka and Aang, who would both happily stick chop-sticks up their noses to pretend they’re sabertooth walruses. 

“Come-on Suki, tell us, rate 1-10, how great is Sokka in bed.” Ty Lee asks Suki with a wide and faux-innocent grin and swallowing down her fourth shot of sake. 

“Ew, Ty! That’s my brother!” Katara exclaims as she pours Toph her sixth shot. The metal bender is anything but a lightweight. He knows this because they tested it (for science Sokka rationalized as he set out twenty shots of sake in front of Toph on her 17th birthday) and they learned that night that Toph's limit is an even twelve shots before she even feels tipsy. 

“Then you can just not listen,” Azula says with an equally eager smile, her cheeks are pink from the warmth of the alcohol. “Because I’m sure the rest of us do want to know, right Zuzu?” 

Zuko, hiccups, a bright red blush growing on his cheeks upon Azula's words. He then tries to make himself invisible by sinking lower into his chair but unfortunately for him, it doesn't work. 

“Why would Zuko want to know how good Sokka is in bed?” Suki asks letting out a quiet belch and then hiccups. 

“You don’t know?” Mai asks, eyes wide, and looking at Zuko. 

“No? Know what?” Katara asks and gives Zuko a look while Zuko tries to avert his gaze from hers. 

“Oh shit,” Azula stammers and then turns towards Zuko with wide eyes. “You haven’t told them?” Azula asks him and Zuko shakes his head. The look of guilt on his sister’s face is odd, to say the least because three years ago she wouldn’t have cared if she accidentally outed him, hell she’d have done it on purpose. But she’s better now, working on being good and trying to better herself. So seeing Azula feel remorse is a sight that is as much astonishing as it is terrifying. 

Azula’s come such a long way and Zuko understands that her outing him is an accident, he can see the haunting look in her eyes as she stares at him, and he knows she’s sorry. 

“It’s okay 'Zula, besides you, Ty, and Mai, the others don’t know...though I’m sure Toph already does because she’s just that observant.”

To which Toph responds with, "I'm blind bitch, I can observe shit."

Zuko laughs at his friend's joke and then reaches out his hand across the tabletop, offering it to his sister, and Azula takes it hesitantly so he squeezes her hand tight before turning his attention towards Suki, Katara, and Toph. 

“I’m gay.” He tells them and, of course, Toph immediately stands up and exclaims, 

“I fucking called it!”

“Oh, that makes sense now,” Suki says. 

“But wait, didn’t you and Mai date?” Katara asks him. 

“Because that was what was expected of us back then,” Mai says. “Now, with Zuko here calling the shots, Ty Lee and I can date no problem.” 

“I still fucking called it, and now Sokka owes me twenty gold pieces.” Toph grins. 

“Wait, does that mean you had a crush on Sokka?” Suki asks with a teasing grin. 

Zuko sputters and quickly looks away from Suki's questioning gaze. He's trying desperately to get out of admitting that, yes, he did kind of have a crush on Sokka at one point, but it didn’t last more than a couple of months. 

Finally, after a couple of minutes of teasing from the girls, Zuko sighs in defeat. 

“Fine, okay, I admit it, I thought Sokka was hot.”

“Was?” Katara scoffs like she’s taking offense on behalf of her brother. 

“Because my feelings changed.” He tells her. “I started liking someone else so my tiny little crush didn't last.” He says, taking another sip of sake. He's definetly not buzzed enough for this conversation. 

“Oh! I know who it is!" Ty Lee exclaims, nearly jumping onto the table as she does. "It’s Aang right?” 

And Zuko nearly spits the sake from his mouth. 

“You like Aang?” Katara says, giving him a look and Zuko doesn’t know what to make of it. 

“You have a crush on the air kid?” Azula asks with a grin. “It makes sense, a tragic homosexual romance between former enemies, it would make an excellent play.” She adds and if Zuko didn’t know any better, he would ignore the scheming look in his sister’s eyes. 

“No, I don’t like Aang...at least not any more than a friend,” Zuko says. 

“You’re a lying liar who lies,” Toph says with a devilish grin. 

“Well, it makes sense now,” Katara says before she downs her third shot of sake for the night. “I knew Aang’s crush on me went away a couple of years ago, I just didn’t think it would move on to Zuko.” She chuckles. 

“Are you calling my brother ugly?” Azula huffs.

“Oh no, quite the opposite actually,” Katara says with a grin. “I think the word Aang uses is beautiful.”

_What?_

“What?” Zuko repeats, aloud this time. 

“Oh, I’ve heard it too,” Suki says. “Last month, in Ba Sing Se, when you were serving tea at your Uncle’s shop, I heard Aang say, and I’m quoting him here, ‘he’s so beautiful when he’s serving tea’ I'm guessing he said that because he didn’t know anyone was listening.” 

“Oh, that’s so sweet.” Ty Lee says with hearts in her eyes. 

“A couple of months ago when you and Sokka were having another swordbending competition, I heard Aang say, ‘wow, he moves so beautifully in a fight’ and I swear he was drooling too.” Toph grins.

“Once I heard him say, ‘Zuko’s eyes are beautiful, they're like pools of liquid gold’ this was sometime last year at the Fire Festival.” Mai smiles and Zuko wants to shrink in his seat again. 

“When Zuzu and I had our portrait taken for his birthday, I overheard him say, ‘no painting can capture Zuko’s true beauty’ and I think the painter heard and afterward he immediately quit his job.” Azula chuckles. 

“At the South Pole, last time they both visited, I heard Aang say, ‘Zuko looks so beautiful in all the different nation’s clothing, I want him to wear my clothes’ and that’s when I figured out he was heads-over-heels for Zuko.” Katara grins. 

Zuko blinks his eyes, mouth hanging open in disbelief because this can't be a trend? Or is it? He's heard Aang tell him something's about him are beautiful, his sword fighting, his dancing, his hair, his scar, and his smile to name a few. Even in his letters, the Airbender manages to compliment Zuko in some way. Beautiful, is the word Aang always uses and it's not a word he'd use for himself, but it seems that it's definitely Aang's personal favorite for him. 

Then Zuko remembers the conversation he had with Toph and his mother, both of them claiming that Aang is in love with him. And he quickly realizes that they aren't mistaken and that Zuko just wasn't seeing the obvious. 

“Have you heard Aang saying this?" Ty Lee asks, taking Zuko out of his head, "cause it seems like he isn’t hiding his obvious feelings for you.” Ty Lee tells him and Zuko lets out the breath he didn’t know he was holding. 

“A few times…” Zuko admits shyly. “And he’s said some things in his letters to me that might allude to him liking me as more than a friend.” 

“Then go for it Sparky! I’m honestly sick of him pining over you.” Toph yells. (Eight drink Toph is louder than normal Toph).

“You deserve to be happy Zuko if being with Aang makes you happy, I say you should take the leap and confess your feelings,” Katara says with a smile. 

“I don’t even know what my feelings are,” He sighs. Sure, Zuko is aware of the fluttering in his heart whenever he sees Aang, the blush on his cheeks whenever they touch, and the unbreakable smile he has in his presence. But Zuko is still not a hundred percent convinced that he’s in love with Aang. A crush, maybe, but not love.

At least, he’s not sure yet. 

“Well, the blushing is a giveaway that you like him complimenting you,” Suki tells him. 

"I think you two would make an amazing couple, your auras complement each other." Ty Lee tells him. 

“And hey, if you do like him and if you two start dating, you'll be the most powerful couple in the world," Azula says. "But if he breaks your heart I’ll just...I don’t know, shoot him with lightning again or something.” 

“Azula!” Everyone exclaims and the girl in question just shrugs her shoulders.

“What, I’m joking.” She says, laughing. And once the shock has worn off and because the joke is rather funny, in a morbid yet likely truthful way, everyone laughs along with her while Zuko quietly has an internal crisis. 

~*~*~

Zuko doesn’t mean to eavesdrop when he passes by the igloo, certainly, he doesn’t think he’d be able to hear anything with the howling of the wind beating against his ears covered in a thick hood made of furs and leather, but once he hears his name, he can’t stop himself from listening in on Sokka and Aang’s conversation. 

“How do I tell Zuko I like him?” Aang asks.

“Easily, just say ‘hey, Zuko, I like you’ and go from there.” 

“Oh yeah, sure, easy for you to say…” Aang scoffs. “I overheard Toph and Katara talking about how he had a crush on you for a bit, so that’s a prince and princess who’ve fallen for you plus Suki, and I could barely get past the crush stage with Katara.”

“That’s...true...maybe you need a different strategy then.”

“Well you are the plan guy,” Aang chuckles, and then he pauses before he says, “Please Sifu Sokka, help me plan a confession to Zuko.” 

And Zuko realizes then he shouldn’t be listening in on Aang’s private conversation with Sokka, so he walks away, trudging through the ice and snow and trying desperately not to slip and fall on his ass. 

But the entire time his heart is pounding in his chest because his friends’ suspicions at the last Girl's Night were correct and his wishful thinking is no longer just wishful. Because Aang likes him, he might love him even, and Zuko is a wreck just thinking about it. 

~*~*~

Zuko can’t stop thinking about what he overheard Sokka and Aang talking about in the South Pole so, after his diplomatic visit to the Southern Water Tribe, he decides to take a ‘vacation’ and spends the next four days in Ba Sing Se with his uncle. 

“Something seems to be troubling you, my nephew,” Uncle says as they’re doing the dishes together after a long day at the tea shop. “And am I correct to assume they are matters of the heart?”

Zuko nods, biting his bottom lip before saying, “yes, they are.”

“Come, tell me all about it over a pot of tea.”

And Zuko almost wants to laugh at the idea of drinking tea after serving it all day. But he indulges his uncle and happily sits with him at one of the tables. 

“I don’t know where to start,” Zuko admits shyly. 

“The beginning is where most stories start,” Uncle tells him with a smile and Zuko nods, swallowing down the urge to rapid-fire his troubles to his uncle. 

“I’ve come to realize that my feelings for one of my friends might go beyond friendship…” He says quietly. “But I worry that if our relationship evolves and something were to happen...then things would never be the same between us.”

“Are you in love or is this just a crush?”

“I think I love him, Uncle.” Zuko exhales, relief washing over him as he finally manages to admit it aloud. 

And Uncle smiles. 

“You should tell him then, I believe that your friendship will be able to survive if your relationship cannot.”

“You think?”

“Of course, Aang is a good and honest young man.” 

“I never told you who—”

“You didn’t need to,” Uncle responds, cryptically. 

“I think he may have the same feelings for me,” Zuko admits. “I overheard him and Sokka talking...Aang told him he wants to confess his feelings.”

“Do you not think you are worthy of his love?”

Zuko slowly nods his head, feeling tears well up in his eyes. 

“He’s just so good Uncle, and sometimes I still feel like the damaged kid I was five years ago,” Zuko admits and Uncle quickly pulls him in for a hug. 

The hug lasts for a while, it’s warm, strong, and almost immediately makes Zuko feel better. 

“You have been hurt, but you are healing, and you are a better man now Zuko. You are worthy of love, even the love of someone as kind and pure spirited as Aang.”

“I hope I am.”

“I hear he’s rather smitten with you actually," Uncle says with a grin, "your mother and Toph tell me about it all the time, both of them are rooting for you two to get together.”

And Zuko laughs a little. 

“I appreciate the advice Uncle, but I really don’t need my family gossiping about my love life.” 

And Uncle laughs as well, giving him an encouraging pat on the shoulder, reassuring him that things will all work out in the end. 

~*~*~

Zuko decides, a month after he overhears Aang planning to confess that he’ll beat him to it and confess his own feelings first. 

(Taking the chance for love, Ikem tells him when he finds Zuko pacing around the gardens and thinking aloud what he’s going to do).

But now, he’s not certain if he should even confess, because as much as he loves Aang, there’s so much working against them being together that a written list of it on a scroll would roll off even the longest table in the palace meeting rooms. 

(Love is worth fighting for, his mother tells him when he goes on a forty-minute rant about all cons of confessing to Aang followed by the cons there would be if they began dating). 

So, because Zuko realizes that his mother and Ikem are too invested in his love life, he decides to take his relationship troubles to the one person he knows will use logic in the situation. 

“You really want my advice?” Azula asks him as she brushes her hair from her bed. 

“Please.” He says with a slight bow of his head and Azula sighs. 

“I say go for it.”

And that is definitely NOT what Zuko expects Azula to tell him and she knows this by his expression because then she says, 

“Look, love is a foreign and scary thing, especially for us," She paused and then smiles, "but if what you’re feeling for the Avatar is love and if you think, that in the long run, and all other shit aside, that you’ll be happy, then go for it.” She finishes, her amber eyes glowing intensely in the candlelight of her bedroom. 

“I’ll admit, I’m surprised you think that way," Zuko admits as he sits down beside his sister on her bed. "But I’m also really happy you do think that way,” Zuko tells her with a smile.

“Yeah, yeah I know, sappy feelings and whatnot..." She says dismissively. "Oh, and if you hug me you’ll tangle my hair.”

“Would you rather I braid it?” He asks and Azula takes a moment of pause before she nods. 

Zuko then adjusts himself and Azula turns around, leaning back slightly so Zuko can get to work on braiding her hair. 

“Thank you, by the way, I think I know what I’m going to do now,” Zuko tells her as he separates her hair into two parts. 

“Good, because watching the both of you pine over each other like lovesick polar bear dogs is disgusting,” Azula says but Zuko knows that she’s got a smile on her face as she says that.

And for a moment as Zuko’s fingers comb through his sister’s silk-like hair, he wonders if there’s someone out there that she’s fallen for too.   
  


~*~*~

It’s now or never, Zuko tells himself as he walks out of his room after seeing Appa land in the garden outside his window. He’s been pacing trying to sike himself up to confess since he knew he could do it today because Aang is coming to visit him without their friends for the weekend. And it's not like Zuko doesn't also miss his friends, but he misses Aang differently, his whole body misses him, it's bone-deep and overwhelming, it pulls and drags him around like the ocean tides.

Plus he wants to be able to confess to Aang without interruption from his rowdy group of friends.

And though Zuko is pretty sure he can do this today, he still can’t help the feeling of butterfly moths fluttering inside his stomach. But he sucks up the nerves and slight fear of rejection and figures that he can do this because it’s Aang and he’s worth it. 

Zuko smiles when he sees Aang jump down from Appa’s saddle and he almost starts laughing as he watches Aang run right past the guards trying to formally greet him so that he can quickly pull Zuko in for a hug. Zuko returns the hug, pulling the now taller bender, in a tight embrace. 

“It’s good to see you,” Aang says when they part. 

“I’ve missed you,” Zuko tells him. 

And as if on cue, they both say,

“I have something to tell you.”

“You go first,” Aang says with a smile and when Zuko is about to make a big play of his confession, he looks around at where they are and decides that he wants the occasion to be a bit more private and someplace more romantic. 

“Let’s go to the turtle duck pond first,” Zuko says as he boldly takes Aang’s hand and walks with him away from any prying ears and eyes. 

When they get to the pond, Zuko is relieved that there’s no one else there. He then positions them so that they're standing underneath the cherry blossom tree and though Zuko lets go of Aang’s hand, he stays facing him, wanting to look him in the eye when he says what he has to say. He just hopes his mouth can form the words that are echoing within his chest.

“Now, you can go,” Aang says with a grin and Zuko nods matching his grin, though he knows his grin has more nervous energy to it. 

With the wind blowing through his ink-black hair, Zuko is suddenly hyper-aware of Aang standing in front of him. He’s taller than him now, a couple of inches at least, and though he's older and probably wearier of the world around him, he’s still the embodiment of sunshine. He’s warm and bright, stunning to look at and you'd want nothing more than to be around him, basking in his light. Aang is bulkier now too, strong jawline, and the tiniest bit of facial hair growing from his chin and forming a very thin beard. 

Aang might think that Zuko is the beautiful one between them but what he doesn’t know is that Zuko thinks Aang is beautiful too.

Zuko inhales deeply before he begins,

“There’s something I need to tell you…” Zuko says, feeling his heart beating faster in his chest. “I realized something a couple of months ago...I’m not entirely sure the moment I realized...I think it may have been a long time ago but I just didn’t notice...anyway...I’ve realized that I…” and he pauses when he sees Aang’s grin twitch into a giggle. 

“Hey, I’m trying to have a heart-to-heart with you here!” Zuko says, both annoyed and amused with the younger man. He lightly punches Aang in the shoulder when the guy doubles over in laughter. “Asshole,” Zuko mutters but Aang’s laugh is contagious and he can’t help but chuckle along too. 

“Sorry, sorry,” Aang says as he wipes the tears from his eyes. “You’re just so cute when you ramble on like that.” And Zuko can see the hearts forming in Aang's grey eyes. 

“Cute isn’t the word you normally use to describe me.” Zuko retorts, folding his arms over his chest. 

“Oh?” Aang mutters and before he can say anything more Zuko says,

“You think I’m beautiful, according to our friends, but the thing is, you’ve never said it directly to my face.” He accuses. 

“Ya know, that’s kind of what I wanted to talk to you about,” Aang says, a twinge of pink appearing on his cheeks. 

“You wanted to talk about my face?” Zuko asks, and sure, a couple of years ago he would immediately get angry at the notion of anyone wanting to talk to him about his face. But right now he knows that this isn't what it's about. 

“Well yes and no?” Aang says quietly. 

“Only 118 years old and yet I’m starting to think you’re age is catching up to you already.” Zuko huffs and though he expects Aang to have a funny remark to rebuttal with, something along the lines of 'I'm younger than you old man,' but it doesn’t come. 

“I wanted to talk to you about my feelings for you, and how I think you’re amazing,” Aang rushes in one breath.

"Oh?" Zuko says, feeling a bit annoyed that he's been beaten to the punch.

“I think that you're adorable when you get embarrassed, I think that you're funny when you don't even notice that you've said something funny," Aang pauses before he continues, "I also think that you're kind and caring and that you don't get enough credit for your good heart, and, of course, I think that you're beautiful but not just on the outside." He says, "your beauty is more than just appearance, it's your personality too, and it's because of these things that I've realized that I am in love with you.”

Zuko smiles, his previous pique with Aang stealing his confession now gone, “I know.”

“You know? That’s what you have to say to my confession?” Aang exclaims, throwing his arms in the air in exasperation. 

And Zuko shrugs, “Well I wanted to be the first one to tell you that I realized that my feelings for you are strong and go beyond our friendship," he says, "And that I think of you as my soulmate." He bites his bottom lip before continuing, "I find solace in your presence, I adore your optimism and love for life, I think that you’re gorgeous in every way imaginable, and I am so hopelessly in love with you I find it hard to believe I ever hated you.”

There's a silence that falls between them, it's not long, but it feels like it is since they're both there standing underneath the shade of the cherry blossom tree, their bleeding hearts exposed on their sleeves, staring into each other's eyes, searching for any indication of something other than the truth in their words and their feelings for each other. 

“So you feel the same?” Aang says with a relieved sigh. 

“Yes,” Zuko assures. 

And Aang’s cloud grey eyes grow brighter before he tackles Zuko into a hug, throwing his strong arms around Zuko’s shoulders and pulling him closer. Zuko returns the hug, wrapping his arms around Aang's waist. Aang then presses his forehead against Zuko's, inhaling deeply the entanglement of their scents.

Zuko's eyes lock with Aang’s and he can feel his breath against his skin, and they're so close that their breathing syncs together so that the exhaled air from his lungs mix with Aang's. Zuko can feel himself growing warmer in the Airbender’s embrace. 

“I love you,” Aang says. 

“I love you too,” Zuko responds, this time their words are taken more seriously between them, and Zuko finds that he wants to hear Aang say it again because he wants to say it again. 

It's sudden, what happens next, but it confirms Zuko's suspicion that Aang is the kind of guy to love public displays of affection because then he feels Aang’s lips against his own, and then he feels Aang's strong hands gently grabbing his face and pulling him closer. Zuko's shock wears off quickly because then he kisses Aang back, deepening it with a passion to rival the heat of the sun. 

Aang's lips are sweet, like peaches, and he's like a breath of fresh air, even though the air is disappearing from lungs when he kisses him. He's kissing Aang, he's told Aang that he loves him, and Aang loves him back, and the world isn't imploding on itself. In fact, the world looks a lot brighter now, and Zuko knows now that he can be happy with Aang without fear or worry. They deserve each other.

And when the two of them part, Zuko's smiling so hard that his face hurts. He notices Aang's equally wide smile and with a heavy breath, Aang cups his face with one hand and say, “you’re beautiful and I can’t believe you’re finally mine," and Zuko sighs, feeling all sorts of feelings wash over him but it's all muffled by the feeling of an intense fire burning with love in his heart for the man standing in front of him. 

Zuko can't help but agree with Aang. Then he realizes that he's done it; he's finally captured the Avatar's heart and he's finally his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> She's done! It took a bit, and I re-wrote the final chapter like three times but I did it! Ha ha!
> 
> I hope you've all enjoyed my first (but certainly not last) zukaang/atla fic! I really love this ship and have a couple more ideas up my sleeve but we'll see what happens lol.

**Author's Note:**

> ngl I have more zukka wips at the moment, but this plot possessed me and I just had to write it. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it, I certainly enjoyed writing this lol.


End file.
